Morale
Morale is one of the basic attributes of every unit on the battlefield. There are two Morale values: base morale and current morale. Base morale value depends of unit, bonuses/penalties, affiliation of other units in squad and player's affiliation. Heroes can raise their own base morale via skills, items and the health stat. Units can raise their base morale via level ups. The Commander perk Leadership increases the base morale of units in its army. Current morale value directly affects attack attributes (Attack, Counterattack, and Ranged Attack): it grants a bonus if the current morale value is greater or equal to 16, and a penalty if it's less or equal to 5. The bonus and penalty are summarized in the tables bellow. Current Morale value changes both on battle and strategic map. When hiring a unit, its current morale equals to its own base value. Combat Modifiers During combat current morale of units and heroes changes in several circumstances: *+2 when a unit killes an enemy with a melee attack. *+1 when a unit killes an enemy with a ranged attack (except casting spells). *+0 when a unit killes an enemy by casting a spell. *+1 when an allied unit kills an enemy in an adjacent tile. *-1 when an allied unit dies in an adjacent tile. *-1 when a unit receives a grievous wound: occurs when a unit receives damage worth of at least 25% of its max health or 10 Hit Points (poison damage excluded). *When a unit doesn't have enough Stamina to perform an action, the missing Stamina will be deducted from current Morale points. *When a unit is affected by spell or skill, affecting Morale (like Fear spell). Panic If current Morale drops to 0, the unit panics: it flees from enemies and skips his turns (but counterattacks if attacked). The panic percent starts at 50% + 10% is applied for each point of additional morale reduction below zero (even though morale itself won't go negative). At the start of each turn, a check is performed whether or not the unit keeps panicking. The unit will keep panicking as long as panic >= 50%, meaning panic can be extended indefinitely as long as morale reductions are being applied. If panic drops below 50% then the probability to regain composure each turn is inverse of the panic percent. If the unit does not regain composure, its panic percent will be reduced by 10%. If the unit breaks free from panic, it gains 1 Morale point. If all remaining enemy units are under panic, you can let them flee without finishing them off (this affects the experience gained). After battle At the end of battle current Morale of every unit and hero cuts down to a value equal to base Morale + 10. For example, if the hero has base morale 30 and during a battle it rises to 55, after a battle Morale will be cut to 30+10=40. Strategic Map On the strategic map, Morale restores by 0.5 points towards the base Morale value per turn if the army is in home territory. In enemy territory (that is, when you're upholding a siege), Morale is decreased by 0.5 points every turn until it's 7 below the base value. Furthermore, each 5 Morale the unit has above its base value decreases Morale by an additional 0.5 per turn. Notes *If a unit has the Intrepid skill, its Morale always remains constant. *If a unit is under a Berserker skill affect, its current Morale restores to a base value if it was lower and it becomes immune to all Morale affecting effects, both amplifying and dampening. *On the strategic map in a characteristics window Attack, Counterattack and Ranged Attack are represented without Morale effect. *In the battle map Attack, Counterattack and Ranged Attack are shown considering Morale effect. *All attacks parameters are amplified by "summing" bonuses like skills, items and spells in first place and only after - "multiplying" like Morale. Abbreviations: atk=Attack, c-atk=Counterattack, r-atk=Ranged Attack. Morale Penalties in Combat Exact formula: If Morale is less or equal 5, then all attacks are multiplied by 0.4 + 0.1 * Morale Morale Bonuses in Combat As can be seen in the table the increments get bigger the higher the current morale value is. To get the second morale bonus the current morale has to increase by 2 points (from 16 to 18) but, to get the third bonus current morale has to increase by 3 points (from 18 to 21) and so on. Each step is worth a 5% bonus to the attack attributes. Category:Combat Mechanics